Confusion
by xXI Like Disney Deal With ItXx
Summary: Eddie and Patricia are scared that their beloved partner is falling for someone else. Can they stop this confusion before breaking up?


**I absolutely love Peddie so I decided to create a one-shot story. Send in review's and idea's for other chapters.**

Patricia POV

I'm getting really annoyed with this Osirian thing. I mean seriously, just because Eddie is Nina's protector, that doesn't mean they have to be together 24/7. I swear, he's been neglecting me. Practically every moment we've spent alone together, he suddenly gets a whispering in his head and goes straight to Nina. They do everything together, they go to the cinema, they talk and they laugh. I mean sometimes it feels like Nina's his girlfriend. I mean apart from the kisses… I hope.

I think Fabian feels the same way. But he's lost more than me, in a way. Nina was his best friend. Now with her hanging out with Eddie, and with Mick in Australia, he feels lonely. At least I have Amber and Joy. Amber became my other best friend after the quest for the mask, and with Nina hanging out with Eddie; me, Amber and Joy sorta became best friends, after Amber and Joy settled their differences. Joy is over Fabian now. Her and Mick have started going out and have started a long distance relationship. I'm really happy for them. They have loads in common.

I watch Fabian as he looks at Nina and Eddie laughing together. He sighs as he takes out his books. I walk over to him. He looks up at me and raises his eyebrows expectantly. "Fabian, do you want to go to the cinema or something?" I ask.

"Sorry Patricia, but I'm with Nina." He says. I raise my eyebrows and laugh.

"I'm not saying it as a date. I'm dating Eddie, remember. I'm just saying, that with my boyfriend and your girlfriend hanging out, why can't we. I know your lonely and I want to be your friend. We used to be really close. Come on, have some fun. Please?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. "Great, let's go to the cinema and watch something we both like. What do you want to see?" I ask.

"How about diary of a wimpy kid? It's meant to be hilarious." I smile and nod. I forgot Fabian love's Diary of a Wimpy Kid too. We used to talk about the books all the time.

"I'll meet you in the hallway at six yeah?" I ask him. He nods and we start walking to French, laughing about the Diary of a Wimpy Kid.

I ended up having an amazing time with Fabian. I'm glad we went to see the movie. We ate pizza and then saw the movie at eight. We asked Victor if we could stay out late and he said yes as long as we were back before twelve, but only because it was a Friday. "I loved it when Rodrick was kissed by that old man." Fabian says laughing as we walked through the front door.

"Yeah, and when Rowley's dad was arrested." I reply as we laugh. Suddenly I heard a voice say, "Who is that laughing? I'm trying to sleep here!" I recognize it as Eddie's voice. He opens his door and stares at us.

"Yacker? Fabian? Where did you go?" He asks us.

"To watch diary of a wimpy kid." I reply. "You know, the movie I wanted to watch for about two weeks."

"Oh, well. I hope you had a nice time." He says.

"We did." I answer. "Night Fabian." I say before I hug him, I whisper in his ear "you know making them jealous is another advantage of being friends." I feel him nod and I pull away. I look at Eddie and he looks uncomfortable. "Night Eddie." I say.

"Night Yacker" he replies before I walk upstairs. This is going to be fun.

Eddie POV

Yacker and me never hang out anymore. It's been two weeks since her and Fabian went to the Movies. It's getting on my nerves. Every time I ask her to hang out with me, she says she's busy with Fabian and walks off. E.g.

_Flashback to Saturday night_

"_Hey Yacker." I said._

"_Hey Eddie." She replied not looking up from her phone._

"_Do you want to do something tonight?" I asked her._

"_Sorry, I'm going roller blading with Fabian." She replied before kissing my cheek and heading off._

_End Of Flashback_

She's not even teasing me anymore. Or calling me goofy nicknames. Just Eddie. They're even holding hands. I try to tell myself that they're just friends but I can't help it. She calls him goofy nicknames, she teases him, she hugs him, they hang out, they do homework together and they laugh. She does all the things with him that she used to do with me.

I look up to see Nina walking towards me. "Eddie." She says.

"Yes, Nina?" I ask.

"I think Fabian's going to break up with me." She says.

"Why would you say that?" I ask.

"Because he keep's blowing me off for Patricia." She says. I sigh.

"Yacker's doing the same." I reply. Nina suggested that we ask Amber.

We walk upstairs to see her talking to Joy. Since when were they friends? I see Nina's eyes widen with disappointment. How could Amber do this to her? Joy was horrible to Nina.

"Amber, since when did you start hanging out with Joy?" I ask.

"Since after the quest." She states flatly. "Me, Joy, Patricia and Fabian are best friends now."

"I thought I was your best friend." Nina says hurt.

"I thought that too till you ditched me." Amber reply's. When did she ditch her? "Anyway, what do you two want?" She asks us, eyebrows raised.

"Umm, I was wondering… Is Fabian going to break up with me?" She asks.

"I have no idea, but I hope so, I hope that they both dump you two. Both of you." She replies angrily.

"Why?" I ask.

"If you don't know then I won't tell you." Amber replies before stomping out. She walked back in saying that this was Joy's room and we were not welcome in it so we had to go.

"When did she start hating us? I ask Nina.

"I have no idea. What have we done wrong?" She asks me.

"I have no idea. It feels like everything's upside down. I mean, I can't believe Amber can be so mean. It's like Joy's made a replica of herself." I tell Nina.

"I know. She know's how I feel about Joy. And if Patricia, Amber, Joy and Fabian are best friends that means that Joy's hanging out with him and trying to steal him away from me." She says practically crying. I rub her shoulder.

"I'm sure Amber would tell you if that happened." I say, unreassuringly. "How about I speak to Patricia and you speak to Fabian and ask them why they aren't hanging out with us any more." I say. Nina nods and we separate to get ready for bed as it's nine forty-five.

I wake up from my sleep at one in the morning because of a bad dream. Yacker dumped me for Fabian and I'm left alone. I can't get the thought out of my head so I go to the kitchen to get a drink. I get a glass from the cabinet and fill it up with tap water before drinking it. "Eddie?" Someone asks me from behind. I turn around to see Yacker. I can't believe that this is the first time I've seen her in her PJ's. Her red hair is tied up in high ponytail and all she has on is a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top. "What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Can't sleep. I came to get a drink." I tell her. "What about you?" I ask her.

"Same reason. I had a nightmare." She says getting a glass from the cabinet and filling it up with water. I wonder what her nightmare was about. I would never ask her though, because that might lead to her asking about my nightmare and that would be a world of awkward.

"Yacker." I say.

"Yes Slimeball?" She asks me. I almost smile. That's the first time she's called me that in two weeks.

"Are you, Amber, Joy and Fabian best friends?" I ask her.

"Yep." She says. "But when Alfie's not with Jerome he's usually with us too." She says. Her confirmation makes me slightly angry.

"Why are you and the other's still friends with Joy?" I ask her. Her expression changes to slight anger.

"Because she's my best friend and I would never dump her. Why?" She asks me still with an angry face. Mine changes to anger too.

"Because she was horrible to Nina last term." I say.

"Yeah, last term and she got her punishment. She was friendless for ages." She tells me angrily.

"Can't you see that she's just trying to get Fabian to go out with her again?" I ask her exasperatedly.

"No, I cannot see that because she's not. She's just friends with him. She backed off and moved on. She's been really nice to Nina lately." She tells me angrily.

"Are you blind? She's just trying to get everyone onto her side!" I say to her.

"No she's not! She doesn't even go off with Fabian without me and Amber with her!" She tells me. "If anything I hang out with Fabian more than she does!" She says angrily.

"This is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. We haven't spoken in weeks because you're spending so much time with Fabian!" I almost shout.

"Me?" She asks me. "Me. Are you blaming us not talking on me?" She asks me. I nod angrily. "Are you out of your mind? You're the one that started this! Ever since this Osirian, Chosen one thing you and Nina have been on your own little planet. That's why me and Fabian started hanging out, because we were lonely!" She says raising her voice almost snarling. "You know what? If you're going to accuse me of everything that's happened to you and Nina lately then maybe we should just break up." She says with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Fine. Maybe we should break up!" I say angrily.

"Fine." She says.

"Good." I reply angrily.

"Good." She says equably as angry. She's just about to walk off before I kiss her and put every single one of my emotions into it. Love, hate, jealousy, lust… I'm surprised when she doesn't pull away and kisses back with just as much emotion, her hands around my neck and mine on her back. We pull away, needing air.

"Wow." She says, smiling.

"Yeah. Wow." I say. "Does this mean we're still broken up?" I ask her. She smiles.

"I think this means we're still together. Unless you want to beak up?" She asks me.

"No. I'm good." I say smiling.

"Good. I promise to not hang out with Fabian as much and to hang out with you more ok?" She asks. I nod.

"And I promise to hang out with you more than Nina." I say. She kisses me on the cheek. "But I'm still worried about Joy and Fabian." I tell her. She roles her eyes.

"Have you not heard Joy talking at all lately? She dating Mick and is head over heals for him." She tells me. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Really. There's nothing going on. She really is a lot nicer, I mean do you really think Amber would give her the time of day if Joy wanted to break them up. I mean, as much as she says in private that Fabian should break up with Nina she doesn't mean it. She's just angry that right after the mystery Nina never wanted to hang out with her." She tells me. That makes a lot more sense. Wow, we really have been living on our own planet. Patricia seems to sense what I'm thinking. "Don't worry. I'll fill you in tomorrow." She kisses me on the cheek again before heading upstairs and I go back to sleep, completely satisfied that Yacker won't break up with me.

**There you are. I'm not completely sure if I like it but oh well. Please do review. If anyone wants me to do any more long one-shots just review and tell me. Thanks, bye, PS: please read my multi chapter stories HOA with a Twist and Ashton University that would be great. Oh, and answer my poll.**

**Bye, Karinaxxx**


End file.
